Seven
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Porque Sakura no entiende y Sasuke es un mentiroso. RETO. SasuSaku, por un fandom SasuSaku sin OoC, la maravilla de nuestro pairing es sublime.


Solicitado por **Emek**, alias **ElyRnz** alias **Αιмeг** alias **"Amo esa sublime historia"** - para que vean, me codeo con los grandes, es hora de envidiar a Hikari xD – lo cual me sirvió muchísimo para desempolvar mi lado de escritora. ¡Thanks!

No me había inspirado tanto desde hace siglos y me pasé algunas veces de las mil palabras, pero lo arreglé lo mejor que pude. Gracias, nuevamente, **Emek.**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto es el autor del mundo Narutero. Gracias, Kishimoto–san por idear a Sasuke y Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ése fue su infierno. Otro, sí, y ésa fue su condena". Robert Burton<em>

_Sakura tenía frío._

Aunque el clima estaba caluroso, lo que había hecho que se pusiera un vestido sin mangas. Y aún así ella temblaba bajo el árbol, arrimando su melena rosa en el tronco, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de sí misma.

No había dormido en diecinueve horas, exactamente desde que le llegó el mensaje para que ella acudiese a ese sitio. _**Re**__unión,_ era lo único que decía el papel y sin embargo Sakura sabía perfectamente quién lo había enviado, más aún, sabía a quiénes más había sido enviado.

Por ello temblaba. Porque no sabía si _él_ asistiría. _No después de todo lo acontecido. _

La opresión volvió a su pecho. De cualquier manera, sea lo que sea que _él_ haga, Sakura no podría mantenerse indiferente: si _él_ no aparece, miles de ideas la atormentarán por los siguientes meses, y si _él_ aparece... bueno, no sabría hasta que hiciera algo, _si acaso lo hace_.

Uchiha Sasuke es un completo enigma, y aún así, su corazón acelera sus latidos al pensar en él.

Preguntándose en su mente si vendrá o no, Sakura se movió, abrazándose más y pisando algunas ramas secas que la hicieron sobresaltar. Reprochándose mentalmente cerró los ojos, anhelando por unos benditos minutos la paz mental.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tensó todo su cuerpo al sonido de las ramas quebrándose. Se mantuvo unos segundos inmóvil para después sigilosamente moverse, descubriendo la melena rosa hacer contraste con el árbol. Lo primero que pensó fue que Sakura había mejorado sus habilidades, pues no la había sentido llegar, pero aún le faltaba ser más cautelosa, porque la había detectado con facilidad... no, eso <em>también<em> era mentira.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola dormitar, pero si alguien le preguntase, primero le clavaría un chidori y luego quizá refutaría que apenas fueron cinco segundos.

Él volvió a su sitio, recostado en lo alto del árbol y volviendo a colocar un brazo por encima de la rodilla cuya pierna estaba flexionada. Él no se extrañaba de verla, siendo obvio para todos que aquella nota la envió Kakashi, faltando que llegue Naruto. Al criterio del Uchiha, Kakashi sigue siendo un iluso, seguramente contagiado por la necedad del rubio. Por milésima vez, él no va a regresar, y se los hará saber con su actitud de mierda. Deberían aprender de Sakura, quien lo ha entendido, aceptado y sigue su vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Inconscientemente Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, sin tener tiempo de analizar sus últimos pensamientos porque escuchó a Sakura moverse. Al desviar su atención hacia ella, observó cómo se sentaba, abrazándose las piernas, sin dejar de temblar, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que formaba su pecho y sus rodillas. Automáticamente los labios de Sasuke se abrieron para soltar seis letras enlazadas.

– _Sakura_.

La aludida abrió los ojos pero no sacó el rostro de su refugio. Intentó controlar su respiración y agradeció poder retener las lágrimas que anhelaban escapar de su verde prisión. No sabía desde cuándo él ha estado ahí y obviamente ella no podía detectar su presencia sin que él deseara hacérsela saber. Sigue estando tan lejos de Sasuke. _Y su corazón no detenía su acelerado latir._

Sasuke la vio tensarse y relajarse. No pudo evitar que la comisura de su labio izquierdo se curveara hacia arriba, con un tanto de nostalgia, otro de arrogancia e incredulidad, pudiendo sentir su nombre acariciado por los labios de la fémina en el preciso instante en que sus orbes oscuros se encontraron con los claros de Sakura.

– _Sasuke-kun._

La expresión de Sakura denotaba un alma que ha sufrido desvelos, Sasuke se preguntaba cuándo demonios ella iba a aprender a esconder sus emociones, pues claramente le dolía verlo y aún así sonreía, como si estuviese ante el héroe del mundo. _Pero aún así..._ sus labios volvieron a moverse.

– Va a tardar.

Sakura asintió, creyendo comprender que Sasuke se refería a quien, que llegando tarde y leyendo descaradamente libros para adultos, se empeñó en hacerles ver que _los lazos no se pueden romper._ Aunque Sasuke renegara ello en cada acción y Sakura se llenara de desesperanza. Irónicamente Naruto parecía ser quien comprendió la lección y eso suponiendo que es de _lento aprendizaje_.

Sasuke creía que _la densa era Sakura_, por lo que se hizo a un lado, tratando de hacer espacio en el tronco. Sakura aún no entendía nada y Sasuke estuvo a punto de soltar uno de esos irritantes monosílabos

– Aquí no corre viento.

Sasuke sintió una cálida sensación deslizarse por su cuerpo e instalarse en la boca del estómago al notar los ojos de Sakura abrirse en comprensión. Se hizo a un lado diciéndose que había más que espacio allá arriba. _Sasuke era un mentiroso._ Apenas y cabía él, pero Sakura no pesaba, así que al criterio del Uchiha no corrían riesgo de caer.

No dejaron de mirarse mientras Sakura subía al árbol con la gracia de un felino. La joven terminó por sentarse junto a él, posando ambas manos en el tronco y dejando que sus piernas se balancearan en el aire, queriendo aparentar estar llena de energías.

_El frío también calienta._

* * *

><p>Kakashi pensó que las habilidades de Naruto mejoran diariamente. No lo sintió llegar, y el rubio no hizo alarde de ello. Detrás de su máscara se formó una sonrisa de antaño, recordando cuando les pidió al trío que se presentaran diciendo sus sueños. Sí, Naruto será un excelente Hokage, Sasuke se ha vengado en lo que más se ha podido permitir, y - según observa a la distancia - Sakura también logrará su objetivo. <em>Aunque le siga costando<em>, se percató cuando Sasuke pareció ni inmutarse al verla recostarse en el tronco.

Las preocupaciones de Kakashi se esfumaron en un respiro. Sasuke acomodó a Sakura en su hombro, como quien no quiere la cosa, _pero nadie lo obligaba a ello_.

Lo único que rompió el silencio fue el susurro de Naruto.

– _Ahora sé por qué tardas tanto, Kakashi-sensei._

**Fin del proyecto.**


End file.
